Season 03 Episode 01 Jessica Pizzo
(051) The Super Show Season 3 Episode 1: Jessica Pizzo Generic Intro: Jim Henson's Characters Hi, I'm Brian Henson. Everyone knows that my father performed Kermit the Frog on The Super Show. But he also did a lot of other characters. He performed the Swedish Chef, Dr. Teeth, Rowlf the Dog, Waldorf & Link Hogthrob. Link Hogthrob is actually one voice that I remember very well. As a kid, whenever my dad did some stereotypical fatherly chore, like carving the Thanksgiving turkey, that would be the voice he would use. I guess when the character of this pompous, not-too-bright pig came along, he figured well that voice would fit just perfectly. See if you can tell which characters are my father's voices in this next episode of The Super Show. Cold Open Scooter knocks on the door & enters the dressing room. Jessica Pizzo is almost ready for tonight's show. Jessica Pizzo notices the luggage over in her dressing room. The luggage moves out of the way & Jessica Pizzo thought it was funny. Opening Theme Waldorf: Hey, look there's pretty birds flying, Statler: He, He, He, wierd birds Gonzo's Trumpet Gonzo has the hiccups when he tries to play his trumpet Stage Curtain Kermit welcomes the viewer to our show. Kermit is proud & happy to have with us Jessica Pizzo as our guest star on the show tonight. Daffy Duck comes on stage, He asks Kermit "When can I do two acts on tonight's show". Kermit says "In a minute Daffy, right after I introduce the opening number" Kermit introduces Jessica Pizzo singing the opening number "It's A Lovely Eleven Morning" It's A Lovely Eleven Morning Jessica Pizzo wakes up at 11 o'clock in the morning & she sings a song about the number 11. She heard 11 worms yawning, 11 cows, 11 birds in a tree, 11 chicks hatching, 11 cats scratching, 11 ducklings quacking & 11 pigs in the mud Balcony Waldorf: Cool animals Statler: Pretty neat animals, group of 11 animals (They Chuckle) Backstage Kermit thought the animals were cool from that number. Daffy Duck tells Kermit that he'll do the seven times stunt & the jump over the fence with the sheep. Kermit thought the stunts would do much perfect Stage Curtain Kermit announces that Daffy Duck will do two acts on our show tonight. He introduces Daffy Duck reciting the seven times table Daffy Duck's Seven Times Table Daffy Duck recites the Seven Times Table while standing on a hammock & balancing a piano: Seven times One is Seven, Seven times Two is Seventeen! "Wait, let me count that." Daffy Duck only having 5 fingers lets go of the piano Balcony Waldorf: What a laugh, He, He, He Statler: He'd never balanced the piano on his hand Tigger's Science Labs Tigger invented the Atomic Elevator Shoes. Tigger uses the lever to go up & down. Beaker wears the atomic elevator shoes. Then he uses device to add "Untold to Beaker's Unfortunate Physique". Backstage Billy Biggle brings the piano to Kermit. He remembers the song "My Wild Irish Rose", Wayne sang a long time ago. Kermit, Rabbit. Boo Bailey & Mark Humphrey watch Billy Biggle play "My Wild Irish Rose" on the piano. Kermit replies "Cool, Billy Biggle" & goes on stage to introduce the next act. Stage Curtain Kermit introduces Jessica Pizzo singing "The First Noel" The First Noel Rowlf plays on the piano & Jessica Pizzo sings the christmas song called "The First Noel" with Rabbit. The Ookyook Song Shira Roth sings The Alaskan Joe Raposo song surrounded by the penguins. The Alaskan words for all the things you need to pit on when it's ukiuq (winter) Balcony Waldorf: What do you think? Statler: Pretty cool Waldorf: You'd like it alot Statler: It was out of sight, I felt a little cold (They Chuckle) Stage Curtain The Great Gonzo introduces Jessica Pizzo would get to play a Nursery Rhyme version of "Little Bo Peep" Jessica Pizzo's Little Bo Peep Play In the sheep meadow, Jessica Pizzo plays a Nursery Rhyme version of "Little Bo Peep". She looses her sheep, couldn't tell where to find they. They would leave alone, rather come home, wagging their tails behind them Backstage Kermit liked the sheep we saw in "Little Bo Peep". Daffy Duck wants to do the jumping over the fence act coming up. Daffy Duck could play the piano. Winnie The Pooh came to Daffy Duck. Pooh tells Daffy Duck he could sing "An Actor's Life For Me" on stage. Then after the song, Daffy Duck will do the Jump Over The Fence Act with the sheep. Daffy Duck: I'll come back for the Jumping Over The Fence Act, Kermit Kermit: Okay Daffy Duck An Actor's Life For Me Daffy Duck & Winnie The Pooh perform the musical number from the 1940 animation film "Pinocchio" Backstage Kermit liked that song. Then Daffy Duck returns backstage Daffy Duck: Hey Kermit, I'm back Daffy Duck tells Kermit he will do the Jump Over The Fence Act which is next Kermit: Okay, get ready Daffy, I'll go introduce you. Stage Curtain Kermit can have his attention, he is very happy to announce Daffy Duck's other stunt Kermit: Are you ready back there Daffy Duck? Daffy Duck: Okay, I'm ready Kermit Kermit says he'll do the jump over the fence act with the sheep Daffy Duck's Jump Over The Fence Act Daffy Duck will get to perform the Jump Over The Fence Act with the sheep. Daffy Duck jumps over the fence. Daffy has an idea, he tells the sheep to cooperate. The sheep & Daffy Duck jumps over the fence 40 times. Until, Daffy Duck does his big jump, He lets the ram, The Ram lets Daffy Duck get a ride, so they jumped over the fence Daffy Duck: Hey, it went terrific Balcony Statler: Terrific, I wonder how he did it (Just then, The sheep jumps over Statler & Waldorf's Theater box) Waldorf: Hi there sheep, Nice to drop in Sheep: I think it was a pretty nice act doing with Daffy Duck (Sheep, Statler & Waldorf laughs) Stage Curtain Kermit introduces the sweet musical number from "The Sound Of Music" & says I hope you'll enjoy it. The Sound Of Music Medley Jessica Pizzo sings a medley from "The Sound Of Music". Miss Piggy, Gonzo The Great, Billy Biggle, Boo Bailey, Janet Veyts & Jessica Pizzo sings "Do-Re-Mi" where they follow 8 notes to make a song. Then they sang "My Favorite Things" where roses come growing all over the set. Onstage Kermit says thank you to Jessica Pizzo & she had really enjoyed the show very much. Billy Biggle guesses who's walking with the Ram. Daffy Duck walks with the ram onstage. Daffy Duck asks Kermit he would like to give the kiss. The Ram says "Yes". The ram kisses Kermit & closes the show. Closing Theme Waldorf: Watch Statler. (Waldorf throws the sheep out of the theater box) Stater: He, He, He, Waldorf threw the sheep out of the theater box. (Statler Chuckles) Category:Super Show Episode Guide